kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tappables/@comment-34609937-20180206210735
There are also other things that are missed from each location. For Downtown LA (as well as in general, if you own any pets in any of the homes)-- you can click on the pets (ex. the goldfish and the cat if you rescued it) and i believe it's every some hours (probably around 6-12) you can receive energy, XP and money. In Calabasas, you can also click on the mannequin and can receive any of the 3 receiveables. In Miami, in Lif, in the bottom right corner there is a green bottle you can click on as well. In Las Vegas, you can go to Chateau Nuit and click on that same green bottle that you can find at Lif. In the Hamptons, you can go to the The Swan country club and click on the pitcher of lemonade. Vail you can click on the skis (lined on the wood), the tree to the right of the building and the bench. Cannes I was only able to find that you can click on the bird (far right side of the screen) and the sign that has the golden award holding the k-star. Mykonos, you can click on the plant (white vase, red flowers), the little shop area that has the hats and clothing, and the white swan/bird to the right. Venice, you can also click on the post that has the green animal at the top of it (to the left of the masks, by the bridge). Vienna you can click on the plant in front of Cafe Hofburg, the violin, and the statue that reads "Oberst Shumann." Maipo Valley, I'm not exactly sure which part to click on but just to the right of the sign for Maipo Valley I was able to click on, I believe it's the first grape vine plant that you can clearly see (just to the left of your person), the barrel that says "Casa De Vidrio," and the horse. Abu Dhabi, you can click on the fountain to the left of the building, the car just outside the building to the right of the line of people, and the ship off to the far right. Seoul, you can click on the car, the plant to the left of the building, and the couple on the bench. I don't remember if I saw these above, but I also saw Bora Bora, Prague, Havana, Lisbon, Papagayo, Toronto, and St. Barts. In Bora Bora, you can click on the bird above the sign, the crab next to the ship, and the 3 coconuts or whatever they are under the tree. In Prague, you can click on the horse chariot and the fire hydrant. In Havana, you can click on the bicicle, the pink car, and the crab at the bottom of the screen off the beach. Lisbon, the tree with the people next to it and the bicicle. Papagayo, the toucan above the sign, the palm tree that is along the street, and the table next to pop glam. Toronto, the goose, the Canadian flag, and the fire hydrant to the right of Chevier. Lastly, St. Barts I was only able to click on the plane and the plant next to Brazen. That's all I got. Sorry to be all OCD about this, I just figured it would help to get other places too :)